


Do You Trust Me? (SU Time Travel AU)

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: I stayed up till 4am writing this so it's probably all word vomit.Reader Discretion advised (because blood).
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot thing between ET (Evil Twoie) and Steven. ET is referred to as just Twoie in this. I just referred to him as Twoie since that would be what Steven calls him in this and because only one Twoie is present in the fic.

"Twoie?"

Twoie looked up towards the doorframe, dark red eyes catching sight of his naive younger self. 

"Yes?" He answered, hiding a wince; he had bitten his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at the boy without a need to. How had he been so kind in his youth?

"Are you okay?" Steven asked, and Twoie could sense his nervousness as Steven stood watching him on the couch, face showing nothing but concern for his older self. The expression alone was almost enough to make Twoie feel guilty.

Pushing that guilt aside, however, Twoie replied, "I'm alright. Everything's fine."

"But what about earlier? You were fighting!"

"Ah, well..." Twoie tugged at his black shirt awkwardly, professional standard acting on his part.

"I won't lie to you, Steven. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl don't really trust me." Well, that certainly wasn't a lie. The gems had made it painfully obvious that they did not trust him at all.

"But you're me. How could they not trust you?" Steven asked.

"Not a clue." Twoie lied effortlessly. He had a sinking suspicion that Garnet's lack of future vision ever since he had arrived was involved, but of course, it wasn't like he would tell Steven that. He wouldn't want him to worry, after all.

"So what happened between you and the gems? Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing happened." Twoie lied again, brushing off any worries or concerns Steven had for him, "It was just a typical argument, nothing more, nothing less."

It had, in fact, not been a 'typical argument'. He had a self-made gauze covering the lower left of his torso to prove that had been the point where Pearl had attempted to poof him with her spear. He couldn't heal it, even if he wanted to. His healing spit had stopped working for longer than he cared to admit. Any blood of his spilled had been cleaned up pretty sharpish (no pun intended). 

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Twoie replied, "I can fight my own battles."

Steven suddenly pulled Twoie into a hug, resulting in a low hiss of pain that the older Steven could not hide. Steven let go quickly.

"You ARE hurt."

"It's no big deal."

"But the gems hurt you."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"But-!" Twoie cut across him, offering his hand out to Steven. 

"Do you trust me?"

"I-"

"Do you trust me?" Twoie asked again, his tone slightly more demanding than the first time, as he pulled Steven's head close to his chest in an unexpected (at least for Steven) hug. Steven froze for a moment before allowing himself to hug back. Twoie didn't flinch this time.

He older boy rubbed Steven's back slowly as they hugged, feeling his breath on his ribs as stayed close to Twoie's chest.

"I do trust you." 

Twoie's eyes looked up from Steven's messy mop of dark curls, darting around the living room. A glint of silver caught his eye. Twoie smiled. His goal was reachable, if he played his cards right. 

"Good." Twoie was bemused, to say the least. The pain in his lower abdomin was beginning to disappear too as adrenaline had caused his nerves to feel numb from the anticipation.

"Twoie? Are you okay? " Steven's soft voice broke him away from his musings. "You've been hugging me for a while now."

"Right. I was just thinking." Twoie released Steven.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Twoie ruffled his younger self's hair to keep him from suspecting that anything was off. He would've found the hair ruffling bothersome but Steven seemed to enjoy it.

"There's just one more thing."

"Oh?" Steven sounded genuinely interested, looking up into the face of his older self in curiosity. Twoie pulled Steven into another hug, tight enough so that Steven couldn't move. 

"Stay quiet."

Before Steven could ask why, a sudden pressure alongside a sharp pain erupted from his back while his breath choked in his throat. Twoie released him and Steven fell to his knees in agony. 

He bent over on to all fours began coughing, blood spraying from his lips and nostrils. Steven attempted to looked up through coughing fits. His vision was blurry with vertigo as his head spun. Something pointed, pink and bloodstained was visible in Twoie's hand, but Steven was too lightheaded to figure out what.

His arms gave way and his frontal lobe hit the ground. Twoie watched numbly as Steven's body fell limp of all and any signs of moment. He tore his gaze away from the body of his younger self, instead setting his attention on the glowing pink dagger coated in fresh blood grasped in his hand. 

He inhaled deeply, adrenaline keeping him from fainting on the spot. Twoie exhaled again, a trail of smoke leaving his mouth. He watched the smoke as it curled up towards the window.

He snorted as it drifted away, bottling up the sudden urge to laugh. That was short-lived.

Twoie soon became overcome with giggles but then it quickly evolved into cachinnating, only broken by the sounds of his own breathing as he gasped for breath between fits of laughter.

"I did it." He spoke between breaths as he leaned on his knees, having let the dagger disappear into sparkles. "I actually did it!" 

"I KILLED STEVEN UNIVERSE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still a WIP, BTW. I just really wanted to post it.

"I killed Steven Universe..."

Twoie repeated those words. Somehow, they tasted a lot more bitter on his tongue the second time round. His laughter had begun to feel forced as well, slowly becoming shaky inhales of breath.

"How messed up is that?"

He couldn't contain the dry sob that followed as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. 

"How fucked up is that, Universe?" Twoie asked himself. He looked down at the body again, biting his lip. He could feel the salty water unwillingly dripping from his tear ducts and down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees at the corpse's side. The pause that followed was short but it felt like forever. 

"Steven. I'm sorry..."

Twoie stood up again, turning away from the body as he paced back and fourth. He held his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. 

"Come on, Universe..." he growled. "You've gone soft."

He shook his head violently and took another sharp breath.

"This is fine. I didn't disappear, but that's okay, if not a little unexpected. But- but I can work with this." Twoie rambled. "I can do this."

He stopped pacing and stared at his bloodstained hands. 

"I already have."

**Author's Note:**

> Hohhoo im evil.
> 
> Also i demand you check out the Time Travel AU on Tumblr (https://sutimetravelau.tumblr.com/) and the fanfiction to go with it (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139770/chapters/52846882).


End file.
